Holi Pam
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: Because they always asked why. Because life is never so small that it’s only about two people and one thing. Umino IrukaUchiha Itachi, slight Uzumaki NarutoUchiha Sasuke side story to Knock on Wood Konoha Spoilers beware


Title: Holi Pam

Author: Llewellynprince

Pairings: Umino Iruka/Uchiha Itachi

Notes: Side story to Knock on Wood Konoha, beware of Spoilers

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They asked why.

That's the only thing running through his head at the moment as he stares at Itachi. The boy is almost fourteen, so young and so old at once. Iruka himself is facing twenty soon, he feels older then Sandaime because he never expected to live this long. Never even imagined what he'd do with his life past the week let alone the year.

He's spent the past 8 years living in the here and now just to keep himself sane. He can't remember what happened last week let alone what happened a year ago. Of course he _can_, he has a photographic memory after all, but he has to stop and think, of that particular day, week, month whenever it is.

Itachi just stares back at him. Eyes wide and owlish, an expression only Iruka is allowed to see. One that is at the same time depthlessly curious and unendingly all knowing, Iruka created that expression.

He's perched on a low branch of the tree Iruka is leaning against, their faces level for once. Its Iruka's day off, the first he's had in a long time because he just got back from a week long mission and before that he was doing evals for ANBU and before that he was analyzing reports for the Hokage until four in the morning everyday. He's surprised Itachi hasn't up and grown a foot since he last saw him.

Itachi sound be working too, ANBU is a full time job, but there's not many people who will up and challenge the boy so his request for the day off probably went unchallenged.

Iruka loved watching when Itachi spoke to people, especially his fellow ANBU members. They reactions were hilarious, whether it was because they were terrified of him or because they were shocked at the fact that he actually spoke to them he didn't know but it was always funny. Iruka would never admit it but he dropped names into their conversations just so Itachi would do that and then watched when he approached them. The funniest so far had been a member of Itachi's latest ANBU team.

Hound, or rather Hatake Kakashi had stared dumbfounded at Itachi for all of five minutes before handing Itachi his book which had nothing to do with the question Itachi had asked him, and teleported off.

Of course when Iruka later found out what book he handed Itachi he'd felt like strangling the other man. Itachi had shrugged it off and burned the book with an intense fire jutsu when he realized how much Iruka didn't like it. Iruka had been worried about him for a moment when Itachi stared into the flames for a long amount of time but had brushed it off. Everyone in the Uchiha clan had a strange obsession with fire, you got used to it after awhile.

Of course it hadn't been until the next day that he learned that every copy of the book in Konoha had been mysteriously burned to ashes. Itachi had watched him from across the table when Fugaku had mentioned it and had looked inordinately pleased when all Iruka did was shrug and turn back to his food. Fugaku and Mitoko just shook their heads and a tiny Sasuke looked back and forth at all the adults in confusion. Iruka had ruffled his hair with a promise to play and train later and then left for training, Itachi on his heels.

It was June 6th, Father's Day. Iruka and Itachi had planned on spending it with Fugaku but the old man had requested a family dinner then disappeared into his room with his wife. And since neither Iruka nor Itachi had the heart to explain what he and Mitoko were doing to Sasuke they'd grabbed him, picked up Naruto from the Hokage's office and headed to the park.

Now Naruto and Sasuke were playing with a group of kids and Iruka and Itachi were enjoying the quiet spring day in the sunshine. Or they had been until Naruto had learned it was father's day and abruptly screamed 'Happy Father's Day Iruka-okasan' to Iruka from across the park. It had been rather amusing, every adult over sixteen had stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him, Itachi had almost fallen out the tree in laughter, and Iruka's face was still red fifteen minutes later.

They'd all asked why.

Why?

Why take in the monster responsible for destroying your life, Shikaku Nara had asked him.

He didn't destroy my life, Iruka answered, just a small part of it. Life is never so small that it's only about two people and one thing. It's always bigger.

He's the monster that killed your parents, so why, Inoichi Yamanaka had asked.

It's sad, terrible even, but they were shinobi, I would have lost them eventually, Iruka responded. He's had time now to become accustomed to what happened, to rationalize and understand it. It still hurts but not nearly as much as it used to, it always will, he knows, but the hurt gets littler everyday he looks at the bright blue eyes and undefeatable grin.

He changed your life, Chouza Akimitichi says.

Iruka looks him dead in the eye and says he probably changed it for the better; ask me again in ten years.

And in ten years Iruka knows he will tell him, 'he changed my life for the better, I have no regrets.'

Itachi thinks he should tell the whole lot of them off. Or kill them, but Iruka is purposely ignoring that part of the statement. Itachi knows that as soon as Iruka turns twenty he's adopting Naruto, he only waited this long because he wants his life calmed down when he finally takes him in legally.

Itachi wonders what the household will be like when Naruto comes to live with them. He and Sasuke already have some sort of rivalry going on and they're barely old enough to talk. Iruka thinks it's funny and bets that they'll grow up to be best friends. Itachi trusts him, so he believes it too.

His parents already know of Iruka's plans and support him too; no doubt they'll have fun with another son in the house. He wonders if they ever want a girl? But has decided never to bring it up because it brings up several other things he never wants to have to explain to Sasuke because if Itachi asks Iruka will make Itachi explain, because that's the way Iruka is.

He can be surprisingly back handed and vicious when he wants too. And he tends to hold a grudge.

I'm going to train your children, the future of Konoha, you sound like you don't trust me just because I decided to put aside my hatred and anger when the rest of you couldn't. Is what he's says to Danzo when the man questions his decisions like he always does, if the old man keeps it up Iruka's finally going to snap and kill him and unlike how he usually is after killing Itachi doesn't think he'll feel sorry about it at all.

Why, why, why?

That's all anybody asks him these days, Iruka thinks, Itachi's been keeping count, much to Iruka's amusement.

The count was somewhere up in the three hundreds last time he'd checked.

He thinks he might need to advance Itachi's training if he's got enough free time to count that.

Next to him Itachi finally turned his gaze somewhere else and Iruka goes back to his thoughts, his gaze focused on Naruto.

"It's upsetting you." The voice is deep for someone so young and Iruka smiles.

He knows it's pointless to lie so he shrugs. "Just a little, it's nothing serious though. Don't."

He feels Itachi shift on the branch, holding himself back from blasting some poor fool with the sharingan for approaching Iruka.

Still, the glare is enough to make the man adjust his course and head somewhere else.

Itachi had picked up Iruka's protective streak somewhere along their training.

Iruka's not sure if that's a good thing or not. And he's kinda scared of finding out.

Another couple wanders over and Iruka plasters a friendly smile on his face.

"Iruka-sensei, how are you?" She looks sympathetic.

"I've been fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Iruka is trying very hard not to snarl.

He hates that slightly pitying voice.

"Why?" He asks, this time and before Iruka can answer-

"Because he wants to." Itachi's dark bored voice interrupts. Effectively ending the conversation.

And Iruka smiles.

They walk away.

"They should just leave you alone," Itachi says darkly.

Iruka chuckles and pretends that Itachi is somewhat concerned about Naruto and not just upset that someone else is dragging Iruka's attention away from him.

"They will eventually. When we prove them all wrong," he says calmly turning to face the younger man.

Itachi is staring at him again.

"That could take a while," Itachi says quietly.

Iruka grins. "Haven't I taught you patience?" And leans forward, pressing a deep kiss to the younger boy's cool lips.

When he pulls away, Itachi's eyes are narrowed and the younger boy licks his lips.

"Yes."

Iruka grins. Why indeed.

* * *

…diwedd…


End file.
